El Camino de la Muerte
by Katkat Bell
Summary: Que pasó con Sirius despues de que atravesara el Velo de la muerte. Muchos queremos creer que no murió y que encontró la forma de salir. Pero Sirius, realmente murió y ahora nos cuenta qué fue de él cuando abandonó la cámara del ministerio.


"¡Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor!" Le grité a Bellatrix, segundos antes. En ese momento, sentía que estaba vivo. La sangre me corría por las venas y mi corazón latía acelerado. Estaba feliz. Debería haberme preocupado por la situación, pero no. Estaba demostrándole a todos, que se podía contar conmigo en esa lucha.

Cuando el segundo rayo me acertó en el pecho, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. La sonrisa de mi rostro no podía cesar, pues uno no llora cuando se siente tan bien, pero me di cuenta que había sido derrotado por un simple hechizo que me empujó hacia atrás. Debí alejarme del velo antes, pero en mi euforia, no noté lo cerca que se encontraba de mi.

Para todos, mi caída fue lenta. Pudieron apreciar a plenitud como mi cuerpo se encorvaba y pasaba el velo. Para mí, todo fue una acelerada fuerza que me envolvía y me halaba hacia atrás, como si el impulso del hechizo no hubiera sido suficiente. El velo se alzó, y por un momento pude ver la pobre luz de la sala y a Harry, varita en mano, acercarse a la tarima, pero luego el velo cayó y todo fue oscuridad.

Me había imaginado la muerte de mil formas, pero esa nada no figuraba entre ellas. Toda esa oscuridad me abrumaba. No sabía si estaba parado sobre algo, si estaba caminando, si estaba despierto o si simplemente, la oscuridad se debía a que tenía los ojos cerrados y no los podía abrir. Fue realmente algo desorientador, pero me toqué los ojos y resulta que los tenía abiertos. Comencé a palpar y descubrí que el problema era la falta de luz.

No estaba flotando, ni nada por el estilo, más bien estaba prisionero. Las paredes y el piso eran irregulares. No tenía idea de qué material eran, pero sí que formaban una especie de tubería, con una sola dirección. Así que la seguí.

No sé qué tiempo estuve caminando, solo sé que no sentí el cansancio. En ese momento me reí, pensando que alguna ventaja tendría el estar muerto. Al final, algo de luz me iluminó el camino.

Era una luz perlada, fantasmagórica, y pude ver que el conducto por el que había viajado estaba hecho de mármol. Un fino detalle, ironicé. Pero la luz no salía de una lámpara, sino de algo parecido a un portal.

Me acerqué y pude ver que era como una especie de cascada que caía de un arco de cristal. Cuando quise tocar el agua, esta se quedó quieta y parecía que estuviera mirando a través de un vidrio. Pude ver a Harry destrozando la oficina de Dumbledore y me sentí mal por dejar a mi ahijado solo. En seguida supe, para qué servía aquel arco, ese era el pasaje de regreso de los fantasmas.

Atravesabas el agua, recibías una ducha de luz plateada, dejabas tu cuerpo atrás y podías regresar al mundo de los vivos en una lastimera imitación. Por un momento, la imagen de Harry me hizo eco en la cabeza, pero luego me di cuenta que con mi nueva forma no sería de mucha ayuda para él y decidí que el dolor que sentía en ese momento, solamente lo fortalecería y que como fantasma no podría hacer mejor aporte que ese. Además, bromeé de nuevo, una cosa es una túnica plateada que pegue con mis ojos y otra muy diferente es ponerme el disfraz a tiempo completo.

Miré lo que seguía después del arco de cristal y mi corazón se sobrecogió un poco. Todo seguía tan negro como mi apellido. Siempre me gustó esa frase. El camino era peor que antes, a cada paso me arañaba con una saliente distinta. Aunque no podía verla probé de mi sangre, pero no me costaba nada, a parte del dolor, seguir adelante. A fin de cuenta, nunca me había preguntado antes cuán mala puede ser la muerte, pero me imaginaba que no podía haber nada peor.

Mi cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse a medida que seguía el camino. Era como si no hubiera muerto al cruzar el velo y lo estuviera haciendo ahora lentamente. La sangre escapaba de mis venas, como si estas se abrieran directamente hacia el suelo que tenía bajo mis pies. Pensé que era curioso que estuviera regando el camino hacia la muerte con mi sangre. Cuando uno pierde sangre es cuando lucha por vivir, aunque muchas veces no lo consiga pues la sangre es un elemento importante para conservar la vida. En resumen, pensé que nunca llegaría a la puerta caoba, que no sé por qué razón veía si todo estaba oscuro, que apareció al final del pasillo.

Con mucho trabajo, logré llegar hasta ella y haciendo un último esfuerzo la abrí, pero hasta ahí llegué en ese momento. Mis ojos se cerraron y mi corazón dejó de latir, si no lo había hecho antes.

Pensarán, como pensé yo en ese momento, que el camino de la muerte es un poco extraño y que la única oportunidad hubiera sido convertirme en fantasma. Para qué caminar tanto y sufrir tanto dolor, para al final encontrar una puerta que te cuesta tanto trabajo abrir y desplomarte ante ella, anunciando el final del recorrido. Si eso era la muerte, hubiera preferido desmayarme justo al inicio, a fin de cuentas seguía rodeado por la misma oscuridad.

Justo en mi estado de inconciencia, se me ocurrió algo. Si ese fuera el final del camino, debería estar rodeado de personas muertas. Sin embargo, estaba tumbado delante de una puerta y no había nadie más allí. Así, que solo pude llegar a una conclusión: solo estaba tomando un descanso para continuar.

Abrí los ojos y me levanté sin ninguna dificultad. La puerta seguía abierta ante mí y no me quedaba otra opción que atravesar el umbral. Así que la tomé. No terminé de dar el paso, cuando comencé a rodar cuesta abajo. Fue una caída larga y creo que si hubiera estado vivo me hubiera roto unas cuantas costillas, pero como dije anteriormente, estar muerto tiene algunas ventajas. Cuando dejé de rodar, la oscuridad se había ido.

"¡Sirius!" Oí la voz de Harry llamándome y me asusté un poco pensando que él también había muerto, pero luego reaccioné y metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saqué un pequeño espejo rectangular. La cara de Harry estaba reflejada en él, claramente se podía ver la esperanza reflejada en sus ojos. Traté de responderle. "¡Harry, estoy aquí!¡Todo está bien!" Le grité lo más alto que pude. Pero el espejo se desvaneció de mis manos, mientras veía la cara de decepción de mi ahijado. En ese momento, el único alivio que tuve fueron las lágrimas que corrieron por mis mejillas.

"Lo quieres mucho ¿No es así?" Esa voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. Un hombre anciano estaba parado frente a mí. Su postura era elegante, su voz familiar y sus ojos plateados como los míos. Habían pasado muchos años, pero yo nunca olvidaría a mi tío Alphard.

Me miraba desde el otro extremo de la habitación y los colores del suelo le daban tonalidades a su túnica blanca. "Siempre que llegamos aquí, dejamos a alguien llorándonos y lloramos por alguien que dejamos. Pero el tiempo pasa y aunque no se olvida, el dolor se alivia con otras felicidades. Todo lo que te resta hacer es velar por él y esperar el momento del reencuentro."

"Gracias, Tío" Fue lo único que pude decir en ese momento. No me esperaba un regalo tan maravilloso para el final de mi vida, o al principio de mi muerte. Creo que después de todo lo que hice, aunque no todo estuvo bien, recibí un premio.

"He venido a buscarte, no quiero que te equivoques de puerta" Me dijo, señalando una blanca que se encontraba al otro lado de la sala. Me tomó de la mano y me condujo hacia la puerta negra. "Aquí veras a los otros guardianes de tu muchacho"

Y así fue, detrás de la puerta había un mundo maravilloso y lo más esplendido que tenía es que estaba mi hermano James y mi amiga Lily en él. El resto de las maravillas, eran y son incomparables. Un último detalle, volví a tener la edad y la apariencia del día en que nació Harry, como si nunca hubiera estado en Azkaban, ni hubiera cometido ningún error. Creo que podría salir a buscarme una novia, para que comparta conmigo el tiempo que Lily y James pasan a solas, hay muchas chicas lindas en el paraíso.

Al final de todas las cosas, lo que muchos dudaron o no quisieron, se hizo realidad: Sirius Black, tuvo el final más feliz que pudo desear.


End file.
